<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weight of All These Worlds by AvocadoQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574768">The Weight of All These Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoQueen/pseuds/AvocadoQueen'>AvocadoQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Imra who?, Mild Angst, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's happy at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoQueen/pseuds/AvocadoQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mon-El went through a wormhole to Earth-X, not to the future? An alternate ending to 3x07.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weight of All These Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Season 3 is breaking my heart right now, so I decided to write a version in which Mon-El hasn't been gone for seven years and he doesn't come back married, because the look on Kara's face when she saw him with Imra BROKE ME. I'm fascinated with the idea of Mon-El traveling to Earth X instead of the future, so expect more fics with this premise in the future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second her eyes landed on his face, Kara went cold. Her whole body felt like it was simultaneously frozen and set on fire. After seven months, seven torturous, unbearable months of not knowing whether Mon-El was alive or dead or something else entirely, he was standing right in front of her inside a weird spaceship with creepy fluid-filled tanks and unfamiliar technology. This was not the reunion she’d been expecting. </p>
<p>But when he dropped his gun, when he looked at her and whispered her name in a cracked voice filled with guarded disbelief and tentative hope, the spaceship and the tanks and her teammates all fell away. There was only Kara and Mon-El, back exactly where they belonged - together.</p>
<p>She rushed to him, fell into his arms, held him the way she’d so desperately wanted to hold him since the day he left. When his arms looped around her, hesitantly first, then so tightly she thought he may break a rib, she choked back a sob, burying her face in his neck.</p>
<p>They took him back to the DEO. As they all crowded around his bed in the infirmary, Kara warded off J’onn and Alex’s interrogation attempts and Winn’s awestruck inquiries. All the while, she kept a hand in his to reassure herself that this was real, that she wasn’t dreaming, that he was really here.</p>
<p>Then the cavalry made their exit, leaving Kara and Mon-El alone for the first time in seven months. They sat in silence, just desperately drinking each other in. Kara stroked his hair as his hand sporadically squeezed hers as if reassuring himself, as well, that this was really happening.</p>
<p>Mon-El was the one to finally break the silence. “I’ve dreamed about this so many times,” he murmured, squeezing her hand. “It would really suck if I were dreaming right now.”</p>
<p>Kara let out a half-laugh, half-sob, pressing her palm to his cheek. “I’ve dreamed about it, too,” she replied softly. “I think this time it’s real, though.”</p>
<p>“There are things you should know, Kara,” he said, voice rough. “I’m not the same person I was when I left.”</p>
<p>“There’s time for all that later,” she reassured him, but he shook his head.</p>
<p>“I want to tell you now,” he countered. She nodded, albeit hesitantly, and he continued. “When I left Earth in that pod, I was charted to go back to Daxam. I was going to see what was left of my planet, try to devise a cure for lead poisoning, and make my way back to Earth. To you. But I was sucked into a wormhole, which dropped me into a different dimension.” Kara opened her mouth, a million questions on the tip of her tongue, but Mon-El held up a hand and carried on with his story. “It was Earth, but not. The nazis had won World War II and taken over the entire planet. It was awful, violent, despicable. I had to do awful things to survive. I had to kill people,” his voice broke, but he barreled on, “I had to kill you.”</p>
<p>“Me?” She questioned.</p>
<p>“Not you you, but a version of you. Except you were dark, twisted into something I didn’t recognize. You were a General for the Nazis, and when you attacked one of the resistance groups, I...the other freedom fighters and I took you out.” He grimaced at the memory. “I finally tracked someone down who had the cure to the lead poisoning problem, and then I found a way to come back to our Earth in that spaceship you discovered me in. It wasn’t easy, but I came back.” His eyes, filled with unshed tears, met hers. “I’ll always come back.”</p>
<p>Kara looked away, horrified. “This is all my fault,” she breathed. He sat up from the bed, tried to protest, but she wouldn’t let him get a word in. “I made the call to use the device that put lead in the atmosphere, I put you in that pod, I set you on that path. It’s my fault you were sucked into the wormhole, that you had to go to that awful place. I should’ve found a different way -”</p>
<p>He tucked a curl behind her ear, cupping her cheek and turning her to look at him. “You know, you look beautiful,” he murmured, “the weight of all these worlds on your shoulders?”</p>
<p>Kara’s breath caught in her throat. She vividly recalled the first time Mon-El had said those words to her in this very infirmary. She didn’t dare move a muscle as he leaned forward until there were mere millimeters between them. He stopped there, the two of them inhaling the other’s exhales, until Kara couldn’t stand waiting any longer. She closed the gap between them, taking his soft lower lip between hers. He sighed at the contact, pulling her in closer. She kissed him slowly, pouring all of her love into the movement of her mouth against his. There would be time later for heat and passion and desire; this moment was about love and comfort and reassurance that this was real, they were real.</p>
<p>Mon-El pulled her onto the bed with him, her head on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. He held her tightly against him and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.</p>
<p>“You’re not married, right?” Kara asked sleepily. “Because I had a very vivid dream that you came back but you were married to a girl from Saturn.”</p>
<p>“No,” he chuckled deeply. “I am definitely not married.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she whispered, tilting her head up and catching his lips in a soft kiss. “I love you, Mon-El of Daxam.”</p>
<p>He smiled softly. “I love you, Kara Zor-El of Krypton.”</p>
<p>And for the first time in months, the two of them fell asleep almost immediately, drawing comfort from the fact that they were finally, finally together again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fic DONE! Let me know what you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>